


Hymn of the Righteous

by Aurumite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Post-Game, Tags to be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumite/pseuds/Aurumite
Summary: Tellius drabbles/ficlets requested on my tumblr.Chapter Three: Fluffy Geoffrey/Elincia.





	1. Lovers in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> "Ike and Soren on the road, hopefully very fluffy" was the prompt for this one :).

The cold, grey day breaks into a drizzle. 

Where he once would have sulked, Soren reaches for Ike’s cloak and assumes the position that has become habit, over the months: huddling beneath it, one hand clutching a makeshift hood of it under his chin, the other wrapped around Ike’s waist. Beneath the cloak, Ike’s massive arm wraps around Soren’s shoulders in turn. He radiates heat.

The people on the road hardly look at them. They’re too concerned with the bad weather, mostly, but what still strikes Soren as a luxury is that he and Ike appear perfectly normal. They’re no great hero and master tactician; no descendant of tragic Gawain and bitter, spat-upon Branded. They’ve no more battles to fight. They’ve no more masters to answer to. They’re just two lovers traveling together, trying to get out of the rain. 

“What are you thinking?” Ike asks, and Soren keeps his face smooth. 

“Put your hood up before you get sick.” 

Ike smirks a bit, but obliges.  


	2. Mad Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibarn has a word with Elincia after she foils Valtome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for something with Elincia and Tibarn. A follow-up to the chapter where Valtome tries to fight the laguz within the Crimean borders.

Elincia leans on her elbows on the marble railing of her balcony. She takes a deep breath of the air, cooling now as the sun sets, though the skies are still warm with pinks and oranges. The messenger has reported that Empress Sanaki will arrive in two days. Ike, King Caineghis, and the Serenes royalty are all comfortably quartered. The only one unaccounted for is – 

There’s a great rustle and thump and Elincia jumps, hand reaching automatically for a sword she’s long since ungirded. Tibarn laughs, feathers fluffing as he recovers from his swift dive. 

“Is this custom in Phoenicis?” she asks.  

“An uncommon greeting for an uncommon queen,” he answers, but does bob a short bow then, wings neatly folded. She inclines her head in turn. 

“You wish to speak privately before the meeting?” she guesses. 

“Something like that.” 

He leans his lower back against the railing and she returns to resting on her elbows. For a long while he eyes her, eyes sharp. She keeps her chin up and looks back. 

“That was brave,” he says finally. She knows he means the way she threw down her sword before Valtome, and she knows those words from the Hawk king himself mean far more than a simple compliment. She gives a delicate shrug. 

“It was simply what had to be done. Crimea does not believe in this war. Why should we fight it? Why should we fight you?” 

He keeps staring at her. She looks back at the sunset and tries not to take offense; by now she’s gathered that the Hawks have a much higher threshold for eye contact than anyone else. 

“We laguz are slow to trust,” he says. “We of the bird tribes are slowest of all.” 

“Do you trust me yet, then, King Tibarn?” 

“I’m considering it.” 

She glances back at him. His eyes have softened just slightly, and he’s smiling now. 

“In truth,” she tells him, extending a hand, “I would very much like to be friends.” 

He laughs low and deep and pushes himself away from the railing. “I was right. You’re even madder than Ike.” And still laughing, he vaults over the balcony and spreads his massive wings to soar down to the courtyard. He’s ignored her hand but Elincia grins as she returns it to the railing and watches him land.


	3. Such Little Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three: fluffy Elincia/Geoffrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request is the summary. Or vice-versa.

“Early to bed,” Geoffrey half-chides into Elincia’s hair. She murmurs, 

“One more moment?” 

Even after the final war, there’s not been a second’s peace. The court divides at every turn, and all faces look to Elincia to hold things together. She won’t let her people down. 

It’s easier with Geoffrey at her side, trading glances during her frustrating moments, wordless understanding the tougher trials. They have not come forth as courting yet, not officially – not even to each other – but Elincia likes the slow pace. They need a restoration of themselves as well: cleaning out old wounds, parsing through old fears. 

For now they sit on a bench in the gardens in relative privacy. The stars are bright and the air smells like summer grass. They’ve taken the opportunity to lean against each other and twine their bare fingers together and marvel at the feel of skin. Toward the end Geoffrey even began to stroke the back of her hand, and Elincia wondered how such a little thing could make her shiver. 

“I wish you could return with me,” she says softly. 

“Preposterous,” he answers at once, but she knows that secretly he’s sharing her thought. It would be nice to lie together in her bed, awake in awe of love all through the night, soaking in his heartbeat under her hand and the shape of his features in the darkness. Perhaps he’d even have the daring to run his fingertips from the back of her hand to the inside of her wrist. 

But no one would believe they would spend the night in such little gestures, come morning, so she leaves the thought for another day and rises. Geoffrey escorts her back to the castle doors. For now, what she has is more than enough.


End file.
